A Naruto Christmas
by cherryblossom926
Summary: merry christmas! the naruto gang is out on christmas break! they plan to buy presents, and celebrate the season with joy. they realize that this christmas won't be a normal one. R&R! enjoy my christmas story that's full of holiday cheer!


Yo yo yo! I'm sorry that I seem to never finish my stories. I'll try to finish them all. XD

Here's a nice Christmas story. I put lots of humor in it. It might become a two-shot but I'm planning on it being a one-shot but maybe. R&R! XD =) =D ;D XP =P ^_^

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the one and only female blonde. You all know who I'm talking about. No? I'm talking about Ino.

"I think I lost my hearing!!!!! Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back.

"well, excuse me forehead!! Should I damage it more!?" Now, this is friendship.

"why are you yelling, Ino? I heard you from down the street," Tenten said. Just to let you know, they are outside of Ino's house. Everyone meets there to walk to school.

"our Christmas break starts tomorrow!!! It's almost Christmas and I can go shopping and get a makeover, and I can also have a Christmas party and…"

"Ino, calm down," Tenten said.

"I heard Ino screaming. What's going on?" Hinata showed up and now, it is time to…walk to school.

"Ino's just excited about Christmas coming up," Sakura answered. They all started talking about Christmas gifts and parties. Then school had to ruin it.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Sakura ran up and hugged her boyfriend, whom she has been dating for two years, eight months, three weeks, six days, nineteen hours, and sixteen and a half seconds. Yep, I am very specific. There was also Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru started dating a week ago. Neji and Tenten are close friends, but, unfortunately, they are too dense to see that they love each other like a cat loves catnip, or how a tree loves the sun, or maybe they love each other as much as people hate the swine flu. You all know what I'm saying. Naruto is too dense to see that hinata likes him and hinata is too shy to ask him out.

"hey Shika-kun!" Ino said as she went up to kiss Shikamaru. The whole gang's together and nothing will ever ruin this moment!

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" spoke too soon. Sakura let go of Sasuke and walked toward Karin.

"Karin, get lost. Sasuke doesn't love you!" Sakura yelled. She

"Try saying that to my face!"

"I just did!" and sure enough, Sakura was right in Karin's face.

"Sasuke-kun won't let you speak to me like that! He'll defend me! Right Sasuke?"

"not really," Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" then Karin ran away waving her arms around like an idiot. Then the bell rang.

"time for homeroom," Neji said.

"yea. Come Neji! You're the only one in our group that's in my homeroom!" Tenten said as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him. "later guys!" little did Tenten know, Neji was blushing. Shikamaru had a separate homeroom by himself. So, he left.

"Come on girls! And you two guys," Sakura said as she motioned towards the guys. "let's get to class!" she grabbed Sasuke's hand and started talking to ino. Hinata was talking to Naruto. More like Naruto was talking to hinata. Naruto and hinata are so cute together!! Too bad they aren't dating… yet.

In homeroom with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino:

"sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said.

"LIAR!!!" the whole class yelled, except for Sasuke. He's too cool for that.

"ok. As you all know, Christmas break is starting tomorrow," Kakashi started, but was interrupted by the class cheering.

"Shouldn't you say holiday or winter break so nobody gets offended?" ask a random student.

"No."

"But I don't celebrate Christmas!" another student yells.

"Well, good for you," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I am offended by the word Christmas!" another student complains.

"Too bad!"

"Kakashi-sensei! What about…"

"Don't say anything." Kakashi states. A girl raises her hand. "No more questions allowed." She puts her hand down. "now, let's get down to teaching!" Kakashi says in a cheery voice. After about five minutes Kakashi sat down to read his book. His stupid, perverted book.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Does Naruto like hinata?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, does Naruto like hinata as more than a friend? Like, would he want to date her?"

"Stupid question," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean stupid!?"

"It's obvious he does. He even told me he does. Why do you wanna know?" he then saw her grin.

"Just wondering," Sakura then started studying like the good girl she was.

"Hn." Then the bell rang, signaling that they should be going to the next class and get there on time or they will have to deal with the principal. Since nothing else interesting happens, I'm going to time skip to after school.

"It's time to shop! To the mall!!!!!" ino said as she pointed in a direction.

"Ino, the mall is the other way," Hinata said. Ino laughed out of embarrassment and pointed the other way.

"I agree for once! It's a great way to shop for gifts!" Tenten said in excitement.

"then it's settled! We shop now!" Sakura said. Then she and ino started to run towards the mall while everyone else was walking. "come on guys! Hurry up!!" she said while running. Everybody sweat dropped.


End file.
